New Girl
by Lt. Basil
Summary: "Well, what're we gonna do?" "You know that new girl at the mayor's house?" Sora and Riku meet Kairi for the first time. Bad summary, story is better, I swear! Light SoKai, RiKai if you squint REEEAALLY hard. One-shot because school has stolen my muse.


**A/N: UGGGHHH! Stupid summer homework, reminding me that I need to get it done if I don't want to start off in English class with an F! School starts in just a little over a week... THE HORROR!**

**I was rambling there, wasn't I? Sorry... this story is rather cute and fluffy, so be warned!**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista games. I claim no ownership to the characters or setting of this story.**

"_Well, what're we gonna do?"_

"_Did you hear about that new girl at the mayor's house?"_

Sora scratched the back of his neck, looking at Riku with a strange expression. "New girl? What new girl?"

Riku rolled his eyes at his dopey best friend. "Y'know, that girl they found washed up on the beach? The redhead?" Two blue eyes focused on him, uncomprehending. "Y'know... Kairi?" Sora still showed no signs of understanding what the heck he was talking about. Riku sighed, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "Do you pay attention to _anything, _Sora? C'mon, you must've heard about Kairi!"

"The name _does _sound familiar..." Sora crossed his arms, tilted his head, and bit his lip, thinking hard. Rolling his eyes, Riku grabbed his arm and a yanked him out of their secret place and towards the boat, waving his hands at Sora's father.

"Hey, we're ready to go back now!" he called, dragging Sora behind him as he headed to the dock. Trying to pull free of the older boy's grasp, Sora protested.

"What? I'm not!" Riku pretended that he couldn't hear him. "Ah, c'mon Riku! Why do we always have to go when _you _wanna?"

"'Cause I'm older and smarter than you are," Riku replied bluntly. Sora looked down and muttered something under his breath, scowling.

"Stop griping, son," Sora's dad called. "It's getting late, anyway. Your friend's right; it's time to go." Riku beamed, which only made Sora scowl harder.

"It's not fair..." he said sulkily. Sighing, his dad hoisted him up into the boat and put him down on the floor of it. A moment later, Riku was set down beside him.

"Lighten up, Sora!" the boy's friend exclaimed. "It'll be fine! Selphie's met her, and she says she's really nice." Sora merely glared at him.

...

"Whoo, I can fly!" Sora stood at the front of the boat, his arms spread out and his eyes closed as the wind mixed with the sea spray whipped his hair around. "Riku, you have to try this!"

"No thanks," Riku replied. "I don't like falling out of boats."

"Scaredy-cat," Sora replied, sticking out his tongue. The older boy rolled his eyes.

Sora's dad chuckled.

...

When they reached the main island, the three of them made a beeline for the mayor's house. Sora was frumping again, still miffed about his playtime being cut short, but Riku was practically glowing with energy. He kept jumping up and down, grinning goofily, the like – which was relatively unusual for him. Everyone saw Riku as the quiet, serious one. But not today.

Sora's dad knocked on the door to the mayor's house, both boys hiding behind his back. Well, _Sora _was hiding ("You can't make me like her!") but Riku was mostly peeking around the guy's legs in a way that he could be seen without seeming intimidating. After all, the last thing he wanted was to scare her.

The door opened, and the trio stood face-to-face with the man of highest power on the islands. He smiled pleasantly, his bearded face spreading out wide. Reaching out to shake Sora's father's hand, he said, in his warm, welcoming voice, "Hiro! It's excellent to see you again. And hello, Riku." He crouched down to ruffle the little boy's hair. "How have you been?"

"Hey, what about me?" Sora said indignantly, poking his head around his father's leg. "I'm here too!"

The mayor laughed, a deep, rich sound. He turned and gave Sora a rough noggie. "Yes, hello Sora!"

"Owie!" Sora swatted the man's hand away, giggling. "Stop it!" Grinning, the mayor mussed his hair one more time and backed off.

A small head slowly peeked around from behind his back, cerulean eyes quivering nervously as she took in the visitors. The mayor turned to the little girl and put a hand on her tiny shoulder. "Kairi? Do you want to say hello to your new neighbors?" Kairi looked between the three newcomers uncertainly.

"H-hi..." Riku smiled at her, walking forward to look at her better.

"Hi. I'm Riku." Kairi squeaked and hid behind the mayor again. A crestfallen expression covered Riku's face. Turning to Hiro, he asked, "What did I do wrong?" Sora, on the other hand, peeked out from behind his dad, eyes wide with concern, and put out a hand.

"No, it's okay! Riku's not scary, honest! He won't hurt you." The boy smiled. "We just wanna be friends!"

Withdrawing somewhat from her hiding place, Kairi stared at him intently. "Fr-friends?" she questioned, eyes wavering.

"Yeah." He pointed to himself. "I'm Sora! Riku's my best friend. He's a little weird," he added in a loud whisper. Kairi giggled.

"Hey!" Riku protested, his lip sticking out indignantly. "I'm not weird!"

"Are too!"

"Are _not_!"

"Boys, play nice," Sora's dad said, struggling to keep a straight face. "There's no need to (tee-hee) beat up on each other. Makoto," he added, turning to the mayor, "Kairi looks like she needs a little social exposure. Do you think it would be okay if we took her to the island tomorrow?" Sora beamed.

"Yeah, that'd be fun!"

"Well, it's up to her," the mayor replied, glancing down at her. "What do you think, Kairi? Would you want to go play with Sora and Riku tomorrow?" The redhead looked up at him, her bangs falling away from her face.

"O-okay..."

"Alright!" Riku cheered, grinning broadly. "That place is so much fun! You'll love it! It's..."

"Boys, I think it's time to go," Hiro interjected. Sora and Riku drooped.

"Okay..." Sora revived quickly. "Well, see you tomorrow, Kairi!" He waved as his father turned him and Riku around and led them away. Giggling, the little girl waved back.

"Bye, Sora! Bye, Riku!"

"Bye!" both boys called, waving enthusiastically. When they turned away the second time, Sora had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Is it just me, or was that girl _really _cute?"

**Can't. Control. The fuzzies. They're so cute! :D Oh, gosh... **

**Review, please! I love reviews so much!**


End file.
